Shipping: The Overload!
by ThatMentalEagle
Summary: Any ship told to me will be written and posted to this fanfic collection. I will accept every ship given. Rated m for lemons!
1. The beginning

hey guys it's Eagle or Samuel and we are here for...

Shipping, the overload!

PM me or post a review of ANY ship you want from corpse party.

The first person to review will be a character in a fanfiction I am currently writing!

Remember: ANY ship. Whether it's Ayushiki or Yana I will write it and I will post it!

Eagle out!


	2. Satoshi x Yui (Fluff)

(The first fanfiction is going to be a Satoshi x Yui fic requested by the first reviewer

Yusari Michaelis!

Yusari PM me on your character details for the fanfiction but here we go!

One last note: could you start putting in if it's lemon or fluff? Just going to do fluff lemon fluff so yeah. If there is a fluff of two characters and you want a lemon just say!)

Satoshi started packing up his books after last lesson and opened the door for Naomi. She ignored him and followed Seiko so he left it open for Yoshiki. He was about to leave before he noticed Ms Yui attempting to carry lots of work that was definitely too large for her. Satoshi put his bag on the desk and picked up the paper from ms Yui before opening the door and walking out into the hallway. "Wait!" She shouted, running out of the class and almost hitting Satoshi. "Hey! I was just helping!" He stated laughing, making Ms Yui blush. "Sorry. I didn't know what you were doing." She said quietly and handed him his bag. They both began to slowly walk to the staff room. It was very quiet compared to the school at lunch. Satoshi looked over to Ms Yui and thought to himself.

'Ms Yui looks really beautiful. I wonder if- NO! What am I thinking? That I'm just gonna bang her in a hallway? Piss off brain!' He thought to himself and continued walking. He was a student in her class, they couldn't go out. As he turned away she looked at him and giggled . "What's with the emotion changing?" She said between small chuckles, causing him to blush madly and stop completely. Ms Yui realised she had done something and tried to apologise. "I... I'm sorry! I di-" her words were cut off by Satoshi's hug and she hugged him back. He had always helped her and if she was honest, he was her favourite student. They stood there for a minute and just enjoyed the embrace. It was sudden of Satoshi, sure, but it was still their favourite moment so far. Satoshi pulled back, stuttering as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I just had to." She smiled at him and held his hand. "Don't apologise, I enjoyed it." They both smiled and picked up the papers before putting them in the staffroom. They grabbed each others hand and began to walk to Yui's home. He wanted to spend all the time he had with her.


	3. Naomi x Ayumi (lemon)

(Okay... Second fanfiction was... *throws sheets of paper* uhh... I believe it was Ayumi x Naomi requested by WeirdRaptor and FreezingBlazer. Hang on, where do I keep my warnings... Here we go!

LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! FANFICTIONS ARE GETTING SOUR!

There we go. Yes the next is a fluff so I hope you enjoy this and the others!

This will be set when the Blood Drive prologue was supposed to take place, when Naomi wants to say hello to seiko's siblings.)

Ayumi saw Naomi hiding near Seiko's house. She had to stop Naomi. Ayumi picked up a small pebble and threw it at her head. Naomi turned around curiously to face the bluenette standing in the street. She sadly looked towards Ayumi before walking towards her. "Why are you here?" Naomi tiredly asked as she grabbed Ayumi's shirt. Ayumi grabbed her hand and began to pull Naomi down the street to her house. The more they walked the more drunk Naomi looked. They eventually reached Ayumi's house after about a half hour of walking. "Hinoe I'm home!" Ayumi yelled before seeing a girl a bit taller than Ayumi jump out from behind a door. She looked at Naomi and turned to Ayumi with a serious face. "Um.. What is she doing here?" Hinoe asked and Ayumi whispered something in her ear. Ayumi and Hinoe began to carry the drunk-looking Naomi towards Ayumi's room and set her down on the bed. "Good luck sis." Hinoe said, leaving the room. Ayumi looked at the Drunken Naomi and sat next to her on the bed. Naomi suddenly got up and grabbed Ayumi, pulling her down on top of her. Ayumi attempted to pull away before Naomi shoved a drink down her throat that was in her pocket.

Ayumi began Doing multiple Hiccups and walking towards her door and locking it. What was she doing? She was moving on instinct and she had no idea why, but Naomi looked so beautiful all of a sudden. Had she Drunk Seiko's soul? Ayumi pulled herself onto Naomi and began to pull her small shirt off and throwing it on the floor. She looked down at Naomi who had done the same and began to fondle Naomi's breasts. "I see why they're so fun to play with. I might just try them myself." Ayumi said, slurring as she spoke before pulling down Naomi's skirt and feeling her. Naomi gave a slight moan before ripping Ayumi's clothes off. Ayumi began to rub her fingers over Naomi's clit with one hand and her breasts in the other. Naomi reached towards Ayumi's hair and pulled her head down so their faces were centimetres apart. Naomi kissed Ayumi and their tongues fought for dominance. Naomi eventually one and began to kiss Ayumi's breasts before moving both her hands down to Ayumi's clit. She slowly rubbed her with one finger before putting three in and immensely speeding up. They both began moaning rapidly and eventually they tensed up and released themselves onto eachother, both of them just laying there. Neither of them moved, they just kissed eachother until they were both ready again.

(Hey guys and girls! I'm back and yes I apologise for this. It's going to be in these orders do I will see you for the next Ship... Miki and Yuka!

Eagle out!)


	4. Miki x Yuka (fluff)

(ok so next up is Miki x Yuka! This is a fluff and I'm just going to say the next one is too. I hope you all enjoy and read more!)

Miki was bored. She was round her brothers but his best friend was also there. She just sat there, with a girl about her height. Miki looked at this girl and looked at her beautiful hair. How it slowly swayed in the breeze coming through the window. Miki knew she was a lesbian and she wanted this girl. "Hi,I'm Miki. What's your name?" She said, looking at this cute girl. "I'm Yuka Mochida. Nice to meet you." The girl replied and smiled to Miki. Yuka pulled out a blank book and began to tap a pencil on paper. "C...Can I...Draw you?" Yuka asked hesitantly, receiving a little giggle from Miki. "Sure!"she replied, taking her jacket off to reveal a very tight shirt which made Yuka blush a bit before beginning.

Miki was incredibly close to Yuka for her to draw. Every once in a while Yuka look up to see a Smiling Miki and began to make the face. " how much longer?" Miki asked. It had been about 45 minutes and Miki felt bored. "I just need to do your face." Yuka said quietly before taking another look up but was stopped in her drawing by Miki's kiss planted onto Yuka's lips. They both sat there afterward, Yuka blushing redder than a tomato and Miki smiling at her."Shall we continue the drawing?" Yuka asked, getting a small nod from Miki. They both turned to face eachother before Yuka begun drawing her face. After 20 minutes, Yuka showed Miki the finished drawing and put it right in front of her. When Miki began to put the book down she was surprised at the kiss Yuka had put onto Miki's lips and they both held it for a while. They both felt warm and decided to relax themselves by sitting next to eachother. Yuka kicked her feet up on the sofa and rested head on Miki's chest as they both looked at eachother, and smiled.

(Hey guys and girls I just want to let you know that these are short because of the next Naho's new style chapter.

The next ship was NOT requested and I felt it would work. By the way if there is a fanfiction in here you would like to be extended PM me. I cannot state that if you have a standalone idea, it's a PM. Reviews here are for requests of mini ships!

Eagle out!)


	5. Special Ship from me to you (fluff)

(Hey guys so, uh... Bear with me on this one. This is a bit weird, I know but I felt like this could work. This kinda goes in an AU where the original 5 except Satoshi get out. It will be after Sachiko was appeased and she has aged as a ghost into a more mature girl. I might make this into a standalone story but tell me if you want that! The fanfic after this is Naomi x Taguchi!

One last note: during this, they can age if they want.)

Sachiko walked down the halls of her cursed school. It actually wasn't as bad now. She had changed and decided to make it a beautiful place for the people she had taken the rights of. As she walked she found Nana and Nari chatting, Morishige and Mayu playing about and Kizami... Was 'playing' with things. Sure, she couldn't change some things like the insanity of people but she made it better for them.

As she walked along the sunny path to the 1st wing she stopped. A boy had been sitting there for quite a while now just quietly sobbing.

"Yuka...Yuka..."

Sachiko recognised Satoshi and sat down. "I'm sorry, Mochida. I killed you when your hope was most high and you were forced to suffer for hours watching the ones you loved leave."

Satoshi took a quick glance up at her before giving a little smile. "Well, I'm stupid for dying the second time you put me here."

This was true. The first time he arrived, she looped his day so he would return.

"Come on, let's go play some games."

Sachiko said, grabbing his hand and walking towards the poolside. "Happy 16th by the way." Sachiko turned around and looked at the picture. It was when they first turned the place into something happier for the ghosts.

It had been 45 years since then. "It's a bit easier to remember stuff when one of our years is five of theirs but it's still something that we shouldn't forget."Satoshi said, handing her the photo. "Thanks Satoshi!" Sachiko happily said, giving him a ghostly hug.

Had she called him Satoshi? She couldn't really let him know before but since he helped make the school a nicer place she had grown to love him.

He would tell something was up so she began to drag him to the poolside.

When they arrived at the pool they begun to walk around the empty pool. When the others left Yoshiki broke the pool pipe and yes, they may be ghosts but they're not ghost repairmen. Satoshi begun to race Sachiko around the pool edge before she gained the lead. They ended up knocking into eachother and sliding along the ground.

(I realise this is a longer fanfiction but I want to see if you guys enjoy this. Also, ghosts CAN knock into each other, it's just that they could go through each other if they want.)

Before they knew it, Sachiko had landed on top of Satoshi and they were both laying there inside the pool.

They both began to laugh before getting up and sitting there.

"I think I won." Satoshi said cheerfully, looking at Sachiko. "Won? You went off course!" She replied. They both began laughing and stood up. "Speak to you later Satoshi." Sachiko said before giving him a kiss that was surprisingly warm and walking off. Satoshi stared at her walk off and smiled. "She sure has grown." Before walking in behind her.

(Hey guys I realise this is a bit unfair that your stories are shorter but remember I wanted to know if you would like this as a standalone. Thanks for reading, see you next time!

Eagle out!)


	6. Ayumi x Yoshiki (fluff) for Porpoise360

(So... Hey guys and girls... While these little notes by me are usually happy, I won't be today. Porpoise, you were my greatest friend. I would have made anyone else wait but I had to write this for you. I want to talk to you again and I hope you can make a new account we can talk with. Everyone else will have to wait for Taguchi x Naomi.)

Yoshiki walked down the calm street. He carried a bouquet,chocolate and some charms towards Ayumi's house for her Christmas present. He had wrapped them up in a blue wrapping paper with a little purple bow. He knocked on her door and stood calmly as he heard her quiet steps go down the stairs and reach the door. After a few seconds which for him felt like minutes she pulled open the door and smiled at the blonde boy. "Hey Kishinuma, Morishige and Seiko are already here. Come in." 'Hah, I love these little parties she holds.' He thought to himself before stepping inside, leaving his shoes on the rack before heading into the living room. Seiko was at the table of party food while Morishige was on his phone, playing Five nights at Freddy's.(IOS release! Fuck yeah!)

"Where's everyone else?" Yoshiki said, looking at the bluenette behind him.

"Ms Yui is coming after she gets something from her house and picks up Mayu and Satoshi and Naomi are on their way." She replied, looking at his face. "Oh, by the way. I got you these." Yoshiki said, handing the little box and flowers. Ayumi opened the cute box before pulling out the charms and chocolate then putting the flowers in a vase in the kitchen. "Chocolates, charms AND flowers? Thanks Yoshiki!" She said, jumping up and hugging him.

Yoshiki blushed at this and realised she used his first name."I knew he would be your little Knight-Kun." Morishige chuckled before putting his phone away. "Shut up Morishigay." Yoshiki said laughing as he sat down next to him. "Kishinuma! I got you something!" Ayumi said, putting a small box on top of him and watching him intently as he pulled out the Xbox game in there. "Awesome! Thanks Shinozaki!" He said and hugged her. After about 20 minutes everyone had arrived and started playing games. Satoshi, Seiko, Ayumi and Yoshiki were halfway through a round of twister before Satoshi fell on top of Seiko and they walked off of the mat. It was just Ayumi and Yoshiki left and neither of them could move. Ayumi risked her chance and moved her hand to green, causing them both to fall with their lips touching. After a second, they both realised what happened and got up before blushing intensely towards the six who looked at them and giggled.

"Why don't we watch a film?" Mayu said before diving onto the sofa.

Everyone gave a quick yes and sat down on the seats there was, in Mayu, Morishige and Seiko's case it was the floor before putting on Anchorman.

After a half hour of laughter Ayumi unconsciously put her head on Yoshiki's shoulder. Once the film had finished and everyone had gotten up and looked at the two. Sleeping next to eachother and walked towards the table, the two were too cute to wake. After Ayumi woke up, she spoke with the others before they agreed to come back tomorrow and left. Yoshiki woke up and looked towards Ayumi. "Oh, I... uh sorry!" He stuttered, causing Ayumi to giggle. "It's fine. Want to watch another film? You might as well stay here." She said and Yoshiki smiled as she sat back next to him. They held hands and sat in peace.

(Okay so hey guys... This was difficult to make and Porpoise? I'll make a fanfiction of Ayushiki on its own.

So yeah...Eagle out...)


	7. Taguchi x Naomi (lemon)

(Hello guys and girls and welcome back to the proper Shipping: the overload! We are here with a Taguchi x Naomi and I'm going to say that this is set when he finds Naomi hanging Seiko and he follows her out when she walks back to the infirmary. I felt like it could work and umm... I want to keep porpoise proud. I think she deserves a good laugh. By the way, I wanted to write a lemon so... Where are they... Ah!

LEMON ALERT!LEMON ALERT! FANFICTIONS ARE GETTING SOUR!

Ok. See you later!)

Taguchi hid under the bed as the brunette lay above him. He heard the door lock as she layed down on the small beds. He peeked through the bed gap to see her partly clothed body. It seems that she had taken her shirt off before getting onto the bed. He went into his perverted mode before she looked down at him and saw him.

'Oh shit.' Taguchi thought as the brunette looked under the bed and stared at him. She reached through the gap and grabbed his hand before putting it up onto her cold breasts. "Come out, I don't bite." She said to the blonde man and he began to get out from underneath her. He lay on the bed and put the camera on the table facing the other way. He took a close look at her and saw she was in 11th grade. She looked as if she was still possessed but wanted it to happen.

He felt her breast with his left hand while rubbing his other through her short hair. She moved down him and began to take of his trousers and underwear. Showing his member pop out at her. She smiled and kissed him before taking his long, hard member and putting it between her lips. Taguchi groaned and put both his hands on her head,Shoving her deep onto it as he groaned again. Naomi began to bob her head up and down, making Taguchi groan even more. She began to go quicker and was shortly shot with hot, sticky bursts of semen as Taguchi moaned with pleasure. Naomi licked up all the parts that hadn't gone down her throat before lowering herself onto him, feeling a sting as his long shaft broke her hymen. 'Wow, I'm her first time. Wish it could have been better circumstances but whatever' he thought as he began to thrust into her as she moaned and began to tear up from the strength. She began to hop up and down on him as he began to speed up, kissing her breasts after she had lay down above him. Naomi gave a yelp as Taguchi again shot sticky, hot bursts into Naomi. Afterwards they both sat there. Before he could notice,however,she had put herself on a leash to his trousers after they had dressed and walked behind him as they trailed out into the school, remembering to return there every once in a while.

(So uh... Hey! Hope you guys and maybe even some girls enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter for a fluff!

Samuel out!)


	8. Seiko x Sayaka (fluff)

(Hey guys and welcome to another ship! Today we feel like we're jumping on pillows because this is a fluffy fanfiction for everyone. This is set during an AU where Sayaka went to Kisaragi and not Paulownia. I love school dances! So cute!)

Seiko scanned the crowd. Naomi was ill and Seiko had went to the dance alone. There were 5 people without dance partners other than her.

A drunk man wearing fake wings.

A quiet girl in the corner.

Satoshi.

That one kid from 2-6 she saw after school.

Or a girl dancing crazily on the floor.

Seiko decided to go talk to the quiet girl and sat down beside her. "Hello." The girl said, barely noticing Seiko sit next to her. "Heya! Im Seiko, what's your name?" Seiko said, grabbing her.

"I'm Sayaka. Wh-" The girl stopped speaking as she looked into Seiko's eyes. "Are you alright?" Seiko said, letting go of the short girl before staring into her beautiful eyes. Sayaka grabbed Seiko and hugged her. Sayaka began to tear up as Seiko patted her back to calm her down. Sayaka moved her head back and looked at the brunette. "I...I'm sorry Sei-" she was stopped by Seiko's lips pressing onto hers. They both savoured the feeling and looked at eachother. They slowly pulled back before hearing Seiko say

"Want to go dance?" Sayaka nodded and they jumped up onto the dance floor. It got to a slow song after a while. Without hesitating, they put their hands together and began, gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't long before the rest of the students were staring at them buy they didn't care. They were happy. The night was over after a while and when it was, they walked out hand in hand.

(Hey guys hope you enjoyed that. I don't have much time due to some tests at school and try to get these out when I can. I'm still beginning to get better so I hope everyone sticks with me! Check out my forum called

'What do you want from me?' to vote what fanfiction I do next, role play about corpse party and fallout and just talk! See you next time or see you there!

Samuel out!


	9. Ayumi x Yuki (fluff)

(Hey guys and welcome to a... Ayumi x Yuki? Well, I knew it would happen. I guess this can be an AU where Ayumi died. I think that was in the original game actually... But anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll see you afterwards!)

She sat and stared as the four friends she held dear disappeared with a look of relief while they jumped over the broken stone barrier between the two dimensions. She loved her boy more than ever. If he had been there instead of the stupid blonde that demonic... thing wouldn't have killed her, her brunette would have saved her. To her he was so handsome and strong. He would have saved her no matter what.

She turned back to the small girl who stood behind her. Without warning the small girl hugged the bluenette in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry Ayumi. It's all my fault you d-" the girl said before Ayumi put a finger up to her lips. "It wasn't your fault Yuki. At least I have a friend to talk to." Ayumi said, smiling at the ghostly child and standing up. "Where are the others? Ms Yui and Morishige? Seiko and Mayu?" Ayumi asked and looked at Yuki. "Well, like before everyone is in a different space but now you are... a *clears throat* ghost... you can swap between them to see victims in the school or other things. This is the only space no one will appear in by regular means." Yuki explained slowly as she gazed into the two beautiful eyes fixated onto her. "Regular means? Is this because we appeased you, Tokiko and Ryou?"

Ayumi asked and got a nod from Yuki.

"Apart from the constant pain of my death I feel very relaxed in this space Yuki. Wanna walk around?" Ayumi said to Yuki before giving a short smile and holding the small spirit's hand. "Sure Ayumi. Can we play a game though?" Yuki asked and looked at the now wondering stare on Ayumi's face. "Sure, what game?"

"Can we pretend to be sisters?"

"Haha. Sure Yuki." Ayumi replied before picking up her 'little sister' and

Walking down the corridor.

"I'm not in pain." Ayumi stated to Yuki, who was smiling. "So?" Yuki asked to the confused Ayumi. "Aren't we supposed to feel the pain of death forever when we die?" Ayumi asked while she gazed into the small ghosts large eyes. "You don't have to. They only think about their death but we're having fun. They feel what they think."

Yuki explained before looking back down the dilapidated corridor.

"Well, I'm thinking about something else right now." Ayumi replied

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

(Hey guys and girls! Short story I know but I have school to deal with and things at home. I'll try to post more stories but I can't guarantee to as I've been very busy! See you later!

Samuel out!)


	10. A sad notice

(Hello everyone I realise that I haven't kept up with all the requests and I deeply apologise for that. I will be starting a new story which will be a truth or dare

Samuel: set like this for speaking

And like this for explaining. People with accounts PM and tell me dares.

People without accounts get accounts so I can talk to you and Review them here. I'll try to continue this but i can't help it if I don't. I've been extremely busy.

Thank you everyone for all the support and again I deeply apologise. Check out my other stories and my forum and I'll see you later wingteam!

Eagle out!)


	11. I'm back? Seiko x Naomi (Lemon)

(Hey guys, did I surprise you? Come on, seriously? You thought I would quit these mini stories? Nah. They're too fun. I apologise to Axel the moon but it wouldn't be as good if I did three characters. So we are doing the one after which is a Seiko x Naomi... *sigh* lemon. You guys are weird. I'm just as weird because I'm writing it but you guys need to know. I still love you all though. See you after!)

Seiko dived onto her bed and looked over at Naomi who was on the futon.

(Had to look up what that was called)

Seiko stared dreamily as Naomi rooted through her bag.

"I'm not tired..." Naomi groaned, pulling out a small bottle of red wine.

"Ooh, Naaoommmeee? What is that you have?" Seiko sweetly sung causing Naomi to blush. "I have a small glass every week." She said, quickly putting it away. Seiko hopped up and left the room, coming back with two large glasses, one longer than her arm and they other reaching halfway. "Jesus Seiko!" Naomi shockingly whispered. "Those are huge! Where did you get them?"

"Won them in a contest." Seiko slyly replied, putting the glasses down.

"No-one else is in you know." Seiko added, allowing Naomi to give a sigh of relief. Naomi took the larger glass and poured the whole bottle in, filling only half. Seiko snapped her fingers and run back downstairs. Seiko flung the cupboard open and got out a massive bottle of red wine and carrying it slowly up the stairs. Seiko pushed the door open with her foot and poured a third of the wine in, filling the gigantic glass. They both connected a long line of straws to be able to reach the bottom before they both took a large slurp.

Naomi looked over at Seiko. Unknown to her, Seiko had so much alcohol in that bottle that Naomi looked at Seiko in a more passionate way. She stumbled over and fell onto Seiko, planting her breasts onto Seiko's face. Seiko giggled and looked up at Naomi who had begun taking off her pyjamas. Seiko turned them both over, putting herself on top as she began to undress Naomi as well.

(Oops, forgot the warning. Here you go.

FANFICTIONS ARE GETTING SOUR!)

Naomi pushed Seiko's head down into her large breasts before ripping off her pyjamas, leaving them both naked on the floor. They moved over to the futon and Seiko moved down Naomi's sleek body and ending at her crotch. Seiko poked her tongue at Naomi who moaned quietly. Seiko giggled and put her entire tongue inside, feeling Naomi's warmth on her taste buds as she continued her rapid licking. Naomi pulled Seiko back up so they could face each other before putting her middle finger into Seiko's tight hole. Seiko gave out a slight moan as Naomi put another finger in and slowly moving back and forth. Naomi kissed Seiko passionately and their moans vibrated through each other's mouths. Seiko and Naomi both moved their fingers around inside each other, causing them both to tense around each other and letting out a final moan. Seiko took out her and Naomi's phone and changed their relationship status on Facebook to in a relationship before passing out in each other's arms.

(Hey guys and girls I hope you enjoyed. I'm bringing out a large swarm of stories I've been stockpiling for an... OVERLOAD see what I did there?. I still feel terrible about ditching everything so I can hope you forgive me! See you in the next one!

Samuel out!)


	12. An apology

Hey guys and girls this is Samuel here and I just want to apologise for not really putting anything up recently. this is going on both of my stories. I've been busy doing things recently and I'm doing a chapter for both stories at the moment I'll probably be finished with one of the stories a little bit after this notice but again I apologise and write more for you guys soon so bye!


	13. Yoshiki x Nana (fluff)

(Hey guys and girls, Samuel here! I apologise but I've been caught up with things and have been focusing on chapter 3 of Return To The Death School which you should read guys! It gives some story to me and will explain lots of later fanfics. Anyway, my good friend JuggernautThedancingHobo asked me to do this and I like the pairing too so why not? NanaShiki fluff, here you go 8D

Set in an AU where Yoshiki appeared next to Nana.)

Yoshiki lifted up the girl, allowing her to see their surroundings. She nodded and Yoshiki pushed her up before climbing up himself. He couldn't blame anyone else after he caused them to fall through a hole in the floor. They begun to walk around while Nana stared at the blonde boy by her side. His messy hair and the look of bravery on his face, he smiled at Nana before he took off in a steady pace along the dark hall. Nana only barely managing to catch up yelped a little "Wait for me!" Before running next to Yoshiki. He took her hand and held it tightly to make sure she didn't fall behind before lifting a metal pipe he could use to defend himself. He'd seen the crazies in the building. They came to a stop inside class 2-B and sat down, putting a blanket across the dead body after Yoshiki picked up the small name tag.

Samuel C-

Kisaragi Academy

Class 2-9

16

Yoshiki sadly stared. Someone from his class had gone missing and this is where he was. He put the tag into the small pocket he had all the other tags and looked over at the sleeping girl. Her hair covered her eye due to the way she lay, her head on Yoshiki's arm which she held to tightly. He smiled and looked outside the door. At least nothing was out there he thought as he drifted off as well. About 20 minutes later, Nana woke with her head nuzzled into Yoshiki's chest. She carefully lifted herself up before tapping the blonde on the shoulder. "We should keep moving, my friends are probably looking for me." She stated and Yoshiki drowsily nodded, using the metal pipe to lift himself to the ground and they continued. Yoshiki allowed Nana to walk ahead before being whacked on the head by the large brute that was Yoshikazu. Fading in and out of consciousness, the blonde boy hazily stood up as he saw Yoshukazu readying himself to hit Nana. Yoshiki lifted the metal pipe and sprinted towards Yoshikazu, penetrating his throat with the rusty steel. Yoshiki again lifted the pipe and repeatedly brought it down on Yoshikazu in a fit of anger, breaking off parts of his skull across the hall. After shoving the pipe into the dead monster, Yoshiki lifted Nana up and checked her for wounds. To his surprise, she hugged him tightly and cried. He held her tightly and held her too as they sat down and Yoshiki calmed Nana. He didn't actually say anything, she just held him tightly and started to smile at his warm chest. They finally rose from where they sat and they continued down the dilapidated halls.

Hand in hand.

(Hey guys I know shorter chapter but I've been really busy with my YouTube channel. (The Mental Eagle) I'll be writing as much as possible but until next time,

Eagle out!)


	14. Satoshi x Naomi (lemon)

(Hey guys and girls before we start I have to just say about all the support you've been giving me for this. I've gotten reviews giving ideas and just good things to say and I love it! One request for me was... *sigh* a lemon. A Satomi lemon.

Halenriser

Satoshi x Naomi Lemon please

Lizzie

Satoshi x Naomi Satomi plz

cplover

man please satoshi and naomi lemon please.

So we're going to write it. Jesus Christ you must watch hentai. I also read the note from a guest saying about the fluff just being they hold hands and stuff, I know. I'm going to make it a bit better as I'm still learning new ideas and methods. Thanks for the kind criticism. See you after! Oh and before I go...

LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!

FANFICTIONS ARE GETTING SOUR!)

Satoshi stared over at the at his wife. She was stressing out about the bills and had not noticed her husband sneak up behind her. He put his hands down on hers and rested his head on her shoulder. He moved his hand up her body and breathed on her neck slowly. She reached behind herself and brought him round, taking off his shirt to reveal, well not a six pack, but some stunning abs.

Satoshi picked her up and sat down in the chair, sitting her in front of him as he took off his jeans. (Just a quick note: I am part English and part Swedish. I'm going to say Jeans instead of pants. Thanks.)

He picked up her panties and threw them at the wall. Satoshi put a hand into her shirt and felt her large, soft breasts as Naomi undone her lowered the brunette onto his now erect member. (They have had sex before. I should mention this is when they're about 25-ish. It wouldn't matter anyway with the japanese sex age in some places being thirteen.)

She slowly moved her hips in a circular motion while Satoshi put his hands through her short and messy hair. Satoshi kissed her soft neck as he thrusted into her, hitting her G-spot every time. Naomi moaned loudly as she felt Satoshi get quicker every second. Satoshi grabbed her breast with one hand and pulled her even closer with the other hand. Naomi kissed Satoshi and their tongues began to duel for dominance over the other, Satoshi winning and moving his tongue across the roof of her mouth. Satoshi grabbed her hips and began to deep thrust into her womb, causing her to cry from the pleasure. Naomi lifted herself up and put Satoshi's member into her mouth. Her head began to bob up and down which started to give immense pleasure to Satoshi. He put his hands on Naomi's head and began to deep throat her. Satoshi loudly moaned as Naomi sped up and began to suck his enlarged member even faster than before while Satoshi rubbed Naomi's warmth. Satoshi moaned once more as he shot thick, hot bursts down Naomi's throat. Naomi sat back down on Satoshi's length and began to bounce repeatedly. Satoshi thrusted deeply and with one final push Naomi screamed and fell down, moaning as she lay on the floor.

(*shiver* *sigh* I really can't deal with lemons for a while, fuck em'. I will try to write more romantic fluffs but like I've said before I'm learning new ideas and methods. Thanks for reading I'm going to get straight onto chapter 4 of RTTDS so I'll see you soon!

Eagle out!)


	15. Sorry for the wait!

Hey guys and girls, Samuel here! I know, I know, I haven't posted any shippings for a while and it's because I've been finishing up RTTDS (the finale IS out, by the way) and I've been doing lots of schoolwork (ugh) so I apologise for that! I'm going to write two shippings and bring them out together while I write a new fanfiction for Ib.

Another thing I want to mention is that if you ask politely Via PM I will help with stories and shippings. I can give you ideas or just write it for you! I hope you guys have enjoyed what's on here so far and I'll see you soon!

Eagle out!


	16. Yoshiki x Yui (fluff)

(Hey guys and girls welcome back to shipping: the overload! What? I said I would bring two fanfictions out together? Ah, you see, I meant I would COMBINE two shippings.

CorpsePartyLover 3850

You should make a satoshi x [Yui] lemon :3

Guest

Can you do a Miki x [Yoshiki]? It doesn't have to be a lemon so plzzzz do it! :)

Yoshiki x Yui? Hmm... I guess I can do that. Go get some pillows, this is getting fluffy.)

Yoshiki fiddled with his pencil, staring at the exam. He had missed the day of the exam do he had to do his after school with miss Yui keeping an eye on him. She knew he wouldn't do anything bad, it was just because of school regulation. Miss Yui put on her head phones and faced the door. Yoshiki took occasional glances at miss Yui, her slim figure on top of the table, her cute panda necklace that rested atop her... her pretty smile that made anyone feel good about themselves. Yoshiki had many thoughts about her, more than he did about Ayumi. I mean, it would be awkward to think of openly loving your teacher, right? Yoshiki looked up to see miss Yui drop her iPod and bend down to pick it up, her breasts coming clear into view of Yoshiki who almost instantly got a boner. He looked away awkwardly and continued his test before Yui took a look at her student before looking back to her iPod. Yoshiki looked incredibly flustered and she realised he must have seen her... Oops. Meh, she thought he was cute. She had purposely done things before to make him feel awkward such as whisper in his ear when handing out sheets, "forget" to do a shirt button up and other things of the type. Yoshiki finished his exam and walked over to miss Yui, who seemed to be asleep. He ruffled her hair and put the exam next to her before accidentally touching her breast. Yoshiki recoiled his hand but Yui grabbed him before he left. "It's okay, it was an accident." Miss Yui said, standing up and facing Kishinuma. He nodded and miss began to exit the empty classroom before Yoshiki turned her round and kissed her. For the first few seconds, Yui tried to resist before Yoshiki finally convinced her and she kissed him back, holding his body as he lifted her up into the air. Yui picked up the exam as he carried her back towards her apartment. Yui unlocked the door and the two burst in, with Yoshiki putting Miss Yui down and locking the door. Yoshiki sat down next to his teacher and put his hand around her waist, kissing her tender lips and pulling her closer. He put his hand through her hair and sitting her on his lap. She nuzzled her head into his chest and they lay there, enjoying the warmth of company instead of loneliness while Monet, Yui's cat, sat there, waiting for food.

(Hey guys and girls thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this was a bit short, I'll try and make the next part longer but I am going to be writing an Ib fanfiction. See you soon.

Eagle out!)


	17. Satoshiki (friendship fluff?)

(Hey guys and girls welcome back to Shipping the overload! It's been so long! I've decided to pick a random request from my inbox and... Satoshiki? Fuck. Well, let's go, I guess?)

Satoshi threw down his control in anger and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"COME ON! WHAT THE FUCK IS THATDUDE! !" He shouted, falling backwards and looking at the ceiling. Yoshiki, meanwhile, was dying of laughter and could barely stop himself while trying to talk.

"Come on man! It's brilliant!"

Satoshi stood up and started to walk away.

"I'M DONE, I'M FUCKING DONE!" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi-" Yoshiki started.

"NO, I'M SO FUCKING DONE!"

"No you're not!"

"LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!"

"Satoshi, come back!"

By this time, Yoshiki was dying of laughter, literally rolling around on the floor laughing.

"SOMETIMES, YOU HAVE TO STOP AND LOOK AT YOURSELF AND THINK 'WHAT AM I PLANNING TO DO TODAY?' NOT FUCKING THIS!"

Satoshi ran down the hall and slammed the front door behind him.

"Satoshi? SATOSHI! I LOVE YOU!"

Yoshiki screamed, stumbling about, unable to breath from how much he was laughing. Satoshi stormed back in and sat down next to his best friend.

"I'm soooo fucking done. What the fuck was that?" Satoshi asked, looking at the blonde boy beside him.

"That, was glitching my friend." Yoshiki replied, calming himself down. "Do you want to go outside for a bit?" Yoshiki asked, facing the brunette.

"Sure, where you want to go?" Satoshi replied, walking into the other room and putting some shoes and a coat on.

"First, we go get some sweets, then we hang around the park?"

Yoshiki grabbed his jacket and put on his boots. After they graduated, everyone moved from the heavenly host incident moved into the same building. Satoshi and Yoshiki instantly took a room together and got everything moved in. Yoshiki picked up his wallet and they both went out to the town. Satoshi took his place by the house's wall while Yoshiki bought some chocolate bars and sour bombs from the shop. They both started to walk to the park at an equal pace while challenging each other at different things.

"Okay Satoshi, how about we both eat 5 sour bombs at once and see who reacts first?" Yoshiki stated, holding out 5 lemon sour bombs.

"What's the catch?" Satoshi asked, looking intently at Yoshiki.

"Whoever loses has to put their face in the snow." Yoshiki said, pointing to a pile of snow on the ground.

Satoshi hesitantly nodded and took the sour confectionery from Yoshiki's hand. The two boys filled their mouths with the sweets, staring at each other intensely while trying not to puke. Eventually Yoshiki gave in, spitting out his sweets and making his face plummet towards the snow like a meteor to the earth. His face his the cool surface and he stood back up, wiping the snow that had formed a beard on his face. Satoshi laughed, throwing a snowball at the blonde boy and chuckling. Yoshiki pushed both his hands into the snow and pulled up a massive lump of snow and pushing it into Satoshi. The two laughed and began to push each other about, falling around in the snow. They eventually stopped, wiping the snow off themselves and declaring a tie. They both began to walk back, chuckling at stupid jokes like best friends would.

But they both had the same thought.

"Do I think of him as more than a best friend?"

(Hey guys and girls thanks for reading this! I know I've had an absence from this and it will be like that quite a lot but I'm planning some more stories for you lot to read. It's my birthday tomorrow so I'm going to be busy then but I've got some ideas for the holidays. Until next time,

Eagle out!)


End file.
